Celos
by kazeminami
Summary: hay ocasiones en que los celos nos hacen dar cuenta de que lo que realmente queremos estuvo todo el tiempo frente a nosotros.


Disclaimer : Digimon no me pertenece y mucho menos sus personajes solo los utilizo con fines de entretenerme y entretenerlos.

CELOS

Por las calles de odiaba vagaba un joven de piel blanca, cabellos rubios y unos hermosos ojos azules, ciertamente era muy atractivo, llevaba el uniforme del instituto, un abrigo para protegerse del frio del invierno y su bajo en la espalda, las clases habían finalizado ese día así que ya contaba con los días libres para practica antes del festival de invierno al que su banda asistiría, el joven parecía no estar feliz por esto ya que la atmosfera que lo rodeaba no era exactamente de júbilo, mientras caminaba perdido en su mundo escucho una voz familiar que lo llamaba así que se giro para comprobar si estaba en lo cierto, pudo ver a solo unos metros de él a su compañera de instituto y amiga, la observo un momento, pelirroja de cabellos cortos, ojos de un extraño color rojizo, piel débilmente tostada, cuerpo bien formado que se dejaba ver aún debajo de su abrigo, una sonrisa dulce, un aura delicada y cálida, cualquiera que la viera diría que era una niña adorable, incapaz de hacer algo malo, si, como no, él sabía que eso no era verdad, ella no era más que una mentirosa y coqueta, vio como esta se acercaba a él así que la espero recostado en el poste de luz que se encontraba a unos escasos centímetros de él.

-Yamato llevo rato llamándote, acaso no me escuchabas?- decía la joven mirándolo preocupada mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento perdido por tanto correr.

El rubio se sorprendió, cuando lo había llamado? ni si quiera se dio cuanta apenas la escucho una vez, debió estar muy metido en sus pensamientos.

-lo siento estaba distraído- se disculpo el joven casi sin mostrar emociones y la pelirroja lo noto.

-Te sucede algo Yama? Estas preocupado por el festival o acaso estas molesto por algo?

El joven se sorprendió ante la pregunta, creyó haber ocultado bien su molestia, pero aún así decidió mentir poniendo su mejor cara.

–para nada, es imaginación tuya- lo dijo seguro y sin darle mucha importancia al asunto seguidamente emprendiendo su camino de nuevo, claro que la muchacha no se trago ese cuento, conocía muy bien al rubio como para saber cuándo le mentía pero creyó mejor fingir que le creía después de todo Yamato era así, solo decía las cosas cuando él deseaba hacerlo – bien- fue su respuesta mientras caminaba junto al rubio en dirección a su casa, un silencio incomodo apareció y la colorina quiso romperlo empezando una conversación distinta.

-Que tal los ensayos- dijo para romper el hielo.

-bien- fue la respuesta cortante del rubio.

– ya veo y que canciones piensan tocar?- pregunto alegre la joven, tratando de que el rubio se relajara y disfrutara del paseo.

-aún no lo decidimos- respondió fríamente el rubio ignorando completamente el alegre tono de Takenouchi, esto era realmente frustrante para ella, sabía que Yamato estaba molesto por algo pero porque tenía que tratarla así, era hora de tomar otras medidas.

La joven paró en seco y dirigiéndose al rubio con el mayor tacto posible dijo.

- Yama sé que no te gusta que nadie se meta en tus asuntos pero, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, puedes confiar en mí y si tienes un problema trataremos de solucionarlo juntos- todo lo dijo mirándolo dulcemente, trato de sujetar sus manos pero este no se lo permitió y con la mirada en el suelo soltó una carcajada realmente diabólica, la joven se alarmo, algo realmente malo debía estar pasando, trato de acercase de nuevo, pero este volvió a alejarse de su agarre y mirándola con los ojos más fríos que poseía se giro hacia ella, a la pelirroja le asusto recordar el porqué de esa mirada de odio en el pasado, se alejo un paso por inercia y pregunto.

-Yamato, que sucede, porque te comportas así?- realmente estaba asustada, Yamato no era así, acaso ella hizo algo para merecer esa mirada de odio?.

-Que porque te miro de esta forma- ríos irónico- ah es verdad una chica tal dulce, tan tierna como tú no soporta una mirada como esta no es verdad- la agarro del brazo y la atrajo hacia él, en sus ojos se veía odio, le pelirroja no entendía que pasaba, tenía miedo y lo peor es que nadie podía ayudarla ya que las calles estaban desiertas a causa del frio, se armo de valor y le dio una fuerte cachetada para que la soltara, funciono, por un momento todo se congelo, Sora esperaba expectante la reacción del rubio, este solo permanecía en silencio con la cabeza gacha

– Lo siento- se oyó la voz de la pelirroja, el joven dirigió su mirada hacia ella -lo siento Yama no quise hacer algo como eso, pero me asustaste- la pelirroja mostraba pequeñas lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, aún mantenía la distancia con miedo.

Al ver esto el rubio se paralizo, que rayos estaba haciendo, Sora estaba llorando y por su culpa! –lo… lo siento, no quise hacerte llorar por favor perdóname Sora, te lastime? dime- exigió desesperado el joven, casi rogando.

Sora vio que Yamato había vuelto, su Yamato había vuelto, dulcemente sonrió y seco sus lagrimas, se acerco a él y sujeto su rostro

– Estoy bien, no te preocupes y no pongas esa cara que no eres tú de acuerdo- sonrió y la vida pareció volver en Ishida, quien asintió y también sonrió

– soy un idiota no merezco siquiera que me mires- dijo el rubio avergonzado con el rostro entre las manos de la chica.

– no digas tonterías Yamato todos tenemos días malos y hacemos cosas que no queremos hacer sin darnos cuenta, sé que tu nunca me harías daño apropósito.

Yamato sonrió, no podía negarlo más, Sora era especial, solo ella lograba ser su enfermedad y su cura al mismo tiempo.

-vas a decirme lo que te molesta?- insistió la pelirroja, quien mantenía su mirada comprensiva mientras se acercaba a una banca y lo invitaba a acompañarla, Yamato accedió y se sentó a su lado

– Bien, habla- ordeno la pelirroja siempre manteniendo su tono dulce, Yamato accedió y tomo asiento a su lado

– soy un idiota Sora, no sé porque razón me comporte de ese modo contigo, yo de verdad lo siento, estaba tan molesto que no pensaba con claridad solo sentía que había sido traicionado- Yamato tomo aire para continuar -me molesto tanto verte con ese tipo, de verdad me sentí muy mal, no comprendo como la sola idea de verte con alguien más me enferma, en especial con ese idiota- dijo apretando los puños, la pelirroja escuchaba todo lo que este decía en silencio mirando al piso, el rubio la observo y al no notar respuesta continuo – sé que no tengo derecho a molestarme por algo como eso ya que tenemos un acuerdo pero… decirlo es mucho más fácil que hacerlo, lo siento, si quieres molestarte conmigo y no volverme a hablar está bien por mí, yo lo comprendo –termino de hablar pero la pelirroja seguía sin decir nada, así que creyó entender la respuesta y se levanto dispuesto a irse cuando sintió una cálida mano sujetando la suya.

–es por esa razón que saliste del colegio sin esperarme y me ignoraste cuando te llame?- pregunto la joven aún sentada en la banca.

-sí- dijo el rubio sin mirarla, luego de unos segundos volvió a hablar -sé que soy un idiota- bajo la cabeza apenado.

- lo eres en verdad- Yamato no esperaba esa repuesta así que se giro hacia Sora, esta sonreía dulcemente e Ishida no pudo evitar sonreír también, una atmosfera cálida envolvió el lugar y la pelirroja sin soltar la mano del rubio se levanto y camino hasta quedar frente a él, delicadamente coloco su mano en una de las mejillas del rubio y este correspondió a la caricia cerrando los ojos y colocando su mano sobre la de esta, de pronto todo quedo en silencio y abrió sus ojos, Sora lo miraba intensamente, el sonrió y se acerco a ella para depositar un rápido y fugas beso en sus labios –te amo- le susurro separándose un poco.

Esta pareció sorprendida y el rio, era la primera vez que se lo decía, esperaba una respuesta y ella se la dio- en verdad que eres idiota Yamato- claro que no era la que él esperaba por lo cual se sorprendió, ella solo rio e hizo un pequeño esfuerzo para alcanzar los labios del rubio que aún seguía en shock, deposito un beso igual de dulce y fugaz que el que él le había dado hace unos minutos y dijo –yo también te amo- esto despertó de su trance al rubio y sonrió inconscientemente.

–eres una chica muy mala sora, jugando conmigo de esa forma- el rubio sonrió de forma provocativa a lo cual la chica se sonrojo un poco y miro a un costado para evitar mostrar sus mejillas ahora rosas por la pena, decidió continuar hablando o Yamato se daría cuenta de que consiguió ponerla nerviosa.

-es la verdad, como no te das cuenta de que te amo hace mucho tiempo, acaso era necesario coquetear con Takashima para que reaccionaras?- el rubio abrió sus ojos de par en par, acaso lo que le estaba diciendo era que él había estado molesto toda la tarde por un acto total y completamente consiente de de ella?, la pelirroja sonrió por la cara de asombro del rubio.

-quiere decir que aceptaste salir con ese idiota de Takashima solo porque sabias que lo detesto?- era realmente divertido para la colorina ver a Yamato reaccionar así, de esa forma sentía que en realidad la quería.

- por supuesto! Las chicas solo se la pasan coqueteando contigo y yo no puedo decir nada ya que tenemos un acuerdo, entonces me sentí tan tonta al despreciar a todos los chicos que se me acercaban por ti, siendo que tu no haces lo mismo y en ese momento Takashima me invito a salir y creí que sería una buena oportunidad para terminar con esto así que acepte, pero luego me di cuenta de que no podía porque no quería estar con alguien que no fueras tu, pero… -no pudo seguir ya que Yamato la había callado con un beso, no como el anterior ahora era mucho más apasionado y largo, el rubio se separo de la pelirroja una vez que el aire le era totalmente necesario, una vez tenía el oxigeno suficiente hablo.

–No hagas esa clase de tontería de nuevo, no me gusta verte con otra persona, entendido- dijo determinante el rubio mientras ponía cara seria, como cuando reprendes a un niño pequeño.

– eres muy egoísta Yamato solo piensas en ti- dijo triste la pellirroja, Yamato volvía a ser el mismo, no es que no le gustara cuando era así de _"sobre protector_" pero le gustaría escuchar algo un poco más romántico de vez en cuando, claro Yamato no era el romance en persona, más bien la pasión en persona, pero podría hacer el esfuerzo no?.

Ante la cara triste de la pelirroja el rubio continuo –déjame terminar y luego opina, está bien- la pelirroja asintió sin mucho ánimo.

–no quiero que vuelvas a hacer algo como eso porque no podría contenerme y terminaría matando al sujeto sin ningún tipo de compasión o acaso te gustaría que fuera a la cárcel por matar a golpes al idiota que se atreva a coquetear con _mi novia_- eso sorprendió mucho a la colorina, hasta donde sabia solo eran amigos que tenían _muestras de cariño especiales_, pero solo eso, jamás se imagino que Ishida dijera que era su novia

–que te pasa?- dijo el rubio ante el silencio de esta, la cual no sabía cómo reaccionar ya que no sabía si Yamato lo habría dicho inconscientemente o si hablaba en serio –acaso te comió la lengua el gato?- pregunto divertido el rubio ante la cara de asombro de la pelirroja.

–no, es solo que yo.. Eh... no sé si...- decía nerviosa sin saber realmente que decir.

–acaso no me escuchaste Sora, quiero que salgamos en serio, que seas mi novia ante todos, Tienes razón soy un idiota pero lo seria todavía más si te dejase escapar ahora- cayo un momento esperando que Sora hablara pero esta no dijo nada así que continuo -soy consciente de que idiotas como Takashima no te dejaran en paz, pero quiero que por lo menos sepan que tu eres mía y que no tienen derecho siquiera a mirarte- termino sonrojándose un poco ante su improvisada confesión.

Al escuchar esto la pelirroja se puso muy feliz, a su estilo muy peculiar Yamato le estaba diciendo que la amaba, la valoraba y quería tenerla por siempre con él y solo para él.

–Yamato- dijo sonriendo la pelirroja mientras se colgaba de su nuca, este sonrió y dulcemente atrajo la cintura de la pelirroja más hacia a él, la levanto un poco para que esta quedara a su misma altura quedando a pocos centímetros del rostro de la joven.

–y bien cuál es tu respuesta mi pequeña dama- ante esto Sora soltó una pequeña risilla, Yamato acostumbraba decirle de esa forma cuando esperaba conseguir algo de ella

–Claro que si mi tonto celoso- ambos sonrieron y se fundieron en un beso profundo pero lleno de amor, al separarse Yamato coloco a Sora en el suelo con delicadeza y agrando un poco la distancia entre ellos para tomar su teléfono celular.

–que haces?- pregunto la pelirroja extrañada ante esto, que no estaban de románticos? Porque cortaba el momento sacando su celular.

-voy a llamar a Takashima para decirle que espere sentado por qué no vas a llegar a su cita ya que ahora eres mi novia y te quedaras conmigo -decía triunfante el rubio mientras marcaba el número de su peor enemigo, Yamato parecía un niño antes de hacer una travesura, toda una lindura pensó la pelirroja, sonrió, después de todo así era Yamato y lo amaba de ese modo.

–En verdad eres un tonto Yama- el rubio dejo el teléfono a un lado y mostro una sonrisa realmente tierna acompañada de unos ojos dulces y llenos de amor, coloco una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de la pelirroja y acercándose a ella lentamente dijo.

– Lo soy, soy un tonto totalmente enamorado de ti- de esa forma volvieron a fundirse en un beso que ahora ya no tenía que ser un secreto para nadie.

N/A: que les pareció? Bueno esta historia nació sola yo solo fui un instrumento para traerla a este mundo, quiero agradecer a Marin-Ishida por ser la primera en leer y por darme ánimos para mejorar la historia, bueno sé que no es mucho pero es mi regalo de navidad y un recordatorio del aniversario de nuestro amado sorato para ustedes, me decidí a escribir esto ya que me preocupo no ver casi ningún sorato en estas fechas y bueno quise aportar algo espero les guste y dejen reviews :)


End file.
